


Leftovers and Valentines

by nickelkeep



Series: Nickelkeep's SPN Femslash Feb 2019 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Light Petting, Long-Distance Relationship, Romantic Fluff, SPN Femslash February, Surprises, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Donna doesn't like the fact that she's alone for Valentine's Day, but won't admit it. So she covers by working a Double so others can have the day off.





	Leftovers and Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2019 SPN Femslash February.
> 
> Day 14: Valentine's Day
> 
> As always, constructive critiques are welcome and helpful.
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/nickelkeep)

Love was ridiculously abundant this year. Even people not attuned to the supernatural aspects of the world could sense it. There were reassurances from Cas that the depleted numbers of Cupids were not working overtime, and Sam vouched for Rowena when she said there were no love spells in play.

So, even though Donna was the Sheriff of Stillwater and could have easily said she had the day off, there were so many of her deputies that wanted Valentine’s Day off, she didn’t have the heart to say no. She didn’t exactly have plans of her own. Sure, Donna had her own Valentine, but she was 8 hours away, being the Sheriff of her town, Sioux Falls.

And that was why Donna ended up working a double on what’s supposed to be the most romantic holiday of the year.

In her opinion, it was the laziest day for her to work a double. She did a little patrolling early in the day, which led to bupkis, and in the afternoon, she set up in the precinct and worked on some backlogged paperwork. It was a dull day, but it was productive.

Donna wasn’t looking forward to going home. She had leftover Chinese food, Netflix, and clean laundry to fold waiting for her. Not the best way to finish out the holiday, but other than a phone call to Jody before bed, there wasn’t much more for her to do. She looked at the clock for the umpteenth time, dreading the time she would need to leave to return to her empty house, before cursing the time for going by so fast.

She finally pulled up to her home around 10 pm that evening. Her front porch light was on, and she was grateful that somehow in her morning haziness she remembered to flick it on. She put her truck in park and slung her duffel over her shoulder as she slid out of the driver side door. Her stomach growled, and the leftover General Tsao’s Chicken was calling her name.

As Donna walked up to the front door and singled out her house key, she heard music softly playing from within. She knew that she didn’t leave music playing when she left the house. She went over her checklist in her head. No, she was sure she didn’t leave her music playing when she left. She delicately wrapped her hand around the doorknob and twisted to see if it was unlocked. Thankfully, it wasn't, but she could now hear muted footsteps coming towards the door and her deadbolt unlocking. She let go of the doorknob and watched as it turned.

The door swung open wide, and before she could react, a lithe brunette had her arms wrapped around Donna’s neck in a sweet embrace, and her lips pressed against Donna’s temple.

“Jody?!” Donna squeaked out in surprise. She pulled back only a little bit to make sure her eyes weren’t deceiving her before she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. “Whatcha doing here Sunshine?”

“Wanted to spend the weekend with you, and I figured I would start it early. I know you worked your double today, so you’re off tomorrow, and you were already off this weekend.”

Donna blushed and buried her face in Jody’s neck. She mumbled appreciation and hugged Jody tighter.

“Come on Babe. It’s a little chilly out here. Let’s get inside.” Jody placed a kiss on her hunter’s cheek.

Donna grabbed Jody under her butt and lifted her, causing Jody to wrap her legs around Donna’s waist. “I’ll getcha inside, just ya see.” Jody giggled and snorted, resting her head on Donna’s shoulder as she was carried inside the house. Donna placed her on the sofa before going back to the door and shutting it, dropping her duffel in its spot next to it. She took a moment to look around and appreciate that the room was dim, and the table set for dinner. Donna inhaled and realized that something was cooking as well. “Jody, didja cook?”

“Not much. I timed it so I got here around noon and I threw some stuff for a stew in the crockpot.” She smiled. “I also folded your laundry. Why you don’t just put it away when it’s done is beyond me.”

Donna shrugged off her coat and hung it up, and unbuttoned her sheriff’s uniform, exposing the undershirt underneath. “Ya’d be bored if I did it.” She offered her hand down to Jody and pulled her up into another tender embrace. “Thank you, Sunshine.”

“You’re welcome.” Jody gently pulled out Donna’s ponytail and carded her fingers through the loose locks. “I knew you would have a long day today.”

“Not what I was referring to, but thank you for that too, ya know.”

“Then, what?”

“For being you. And accepting me. Silly flaws and all.” Donna leaned up and kissed Jody adoringly.

Jody’s hands traced their way down Donna’s cheeks and neck before they slipped under her Sheriff’s uniform. She gently pushed the fabric off her lover’s shoulders, exposing them to her touch, each stroke akin to worship.

Donna happily hummed against Jody’s mouth, her own hands exploring the soft skin hidden by Jody’s shirt. She grabbed the hem and started to pull up to get it out her way, when the kitchen timer went off, startling them both.

“Dammit.” Jody laughed, resting her forehead against Donna’s. “Pick that back up after dinner?”

“Ya betcha Sunshine.”


End file.
